hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Double Down
Double Down is the 12th episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Summary The episode starts, where the BF5 are going through a stormshock, Sage tolds them that the vehicles are affected due to the effects of the solar eclipse, so might be the battlezone their heading. They ended up in the affected battlezone which maybe the opposite of everything. *Spinner: Looks like your standard alien desert to me. -- Vert assigned Stanford to search for the battle key but refuses until he soons find out what happening to his car's axle, so Vert just assigned Zoom to look on higher ground to find the key. When Stanford is fixing his car, his been ambushed by Negative Kalus, only to believed that is the real Kalus, but confused he's without the Vandals and acting like a honourable gentleman. Soon Stanford calls the team for help, but when they got there Agura finds Kalus wrong, since they always fight Kalus she noticed the crossbow is on his left instead on his right arm Vert negotiates with Negative Kalus and orders his team to back down, the BF5 and Negative Kalus has made an alliance. Then Zoom has found the key and goes back to the team only to be noticing not kicking Kalus's (Negative Kalus) butt. Vert asks for Negative Kalus teams only to be eliminated by the NBF5, and they've arrived. The NBF5 and the BF5 got into a fight, Vert against Negative Vert, Spinner and Sherman against ther negative doubles, Zoom against his negative double, Stanford vs himself (only to be evil too), while Agura and her evil twin (negative herself) fights for the key, soon later they are joined by Negative Kalus. The NBF5 leave. The scene cuts off to Vert and his negative double they continue chasing, until Vert was led on a trap, he was captured and tied upside down *Negative Vert: *laughs*So that's what I look if I was a loser. *Vert: I'm the loser? My team has the battlekey and you're hiding in a cave with the "Bonehead brothers". -- More Coming Soon... Key Events *The team encounters their evil counterparts. *First (and so far only) appearances of Good Kalus and the Evil Battle Force 5. Quotes *Spinner: Looks like your standard alien desert to me. *Stanford: First rule of a manual servo repair; you never need one. (Negative Kalus arrives on scene, shocking Standford) *Stanford: Go on then, what are you waiting for, Fang-face? *Negative Kalus: Even though you humans want to destroy my world, I can't attack and unarmed man. *Stanford: Who are you? And what have you done with Kalus?! *Negative Kalus: And you, are not acting like a member of the evil Battle Force 5. *Negative Kalus: Mount your vehicle and let us battle as honour dictates. *Stanford: Uh.., one moment. *comlink* Guys? Kalus has me in his crosshairs but he's being... honourable. Please advise. (The rest of BF5 arrives to backup Stanford) *Negative Kalus: Huh, typical Battle Force 5; refusing to choose the Vandal code to settle our differences like gentlemen. *Sherman: A Vandal gentlemen? Huh, in what world? *Vert: Maybe in this world. Sage said the battlezone could be affected. (Vert attempts to negotiate with Kalus) *Agura: Vert?! We got him surrounded. What are you doing? *Vert: Playing a hunch I'm about to wish I never had. Cover me but stand down. *Negative Kalus: What kind of trickery is this?! *Vert: (signals Stanford to stand down.) *Negative Kalus: You, ordered your team to stay back. *Vert: I did, so where's yours? *Negative Kalus: Argh! You know very well what happened to them! *sniffs Vert* Or do you? (As Zoom fnds the battlekey and returns to the rest,,,) *Vert: Its not Kalus! *Agura: Uh, how many talking lions with crossbows are there riding around in gold chariots?? *Zoom: *arrives* Just in a fly-by on the battlekey. *sees Kalus* Oh! And we're not whiping lion butt, why? (The negative Battle Force 5 gies their comments after they notice the normal BF5.) *Spinner: *listening to the NBF5s comlink* Whoa. Doppelganger dudes have really got their fight on! (The Cortez brothers face-off their negative counterparts.) *Negative Sherman: These guys won't stand a chance against out awesomeness. *Sherman: Looks it's you and me, against you and me. *Spinner: We might need therapy after this. Negative Spinner : hit em with our special move. (Fires mace) Sherman: So predictable! Spin... (Zooms is in hand-to-hand combat against his negative counterpart on their Choppers.) *Zoom: Lots of aggression but your technique is sloppy. *Negtive Zoom: I'm embarrased that they call you "Zoom". (Stanford gets hailed with his negative counterpart's sonic projectiles.) *Stanford: I really wish I wasn't so talented. *flees* (During Vert's battle against his doppelganger.) *Negative Vert: You may look like me, *does donuts around normal Vert* but you don't drive like me. *Vert: Heh, I hope not, You're burning out your gearbox, leadfoot." *rams and continues chase* (Stanford continues getting shot at by his negative counterpart.) *Stanford: Help! I'm beating myself up over here!! (NBF5 captured Vert and hung him upside down) *Negative Vert: *laughs*So that's what I look if I was a loser. *Vert: I'm the loser? My team has the battlekey and you're hiding in a cave with the "Bonehead brothers". Trivia/Errors *When NBF5 are cornering Vert in a cave, Negative Stanford shoots his Sonic Cannons at the cave walls. Negative Kalus ripped off his Sonic Cannons a while back, so there is no way they could have been totally repaired that quickly. Gallery 12945_218396311286_73074736286_4676780_5320426_n.jpg 12945_218396321286_73074736286_4676781_3715156_n.jpg 12945_218396331286_73074736286_4676782_1932381_n.jpg 12945_218396341286_73074736286_4676783_5577287_n.jpg 12945_218396351286_73074736286_4676784_4495044_n.jpg 12945_218398001286_73074736286_4676803_1256246_n.jpg 12945_218398031286_73074736286_4676804_1702885_n.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vert Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1